Love Is Always Brightest In The Dark
by There Is No Murder In Paradise
Summary: After spending 54 years trapped inside my grey stone sarcophagus, I was very shocked to hear muffled panicked voices from outside the stone. Also I picked up a fear of enclosed spaces during that time, to say the least. The name's Aelian, it's of Latin origin but I'm Norse…just so you know. but that's enough information for now… you'll learn the rest throughout my tale….
1. Chapter 1

After spending 54 years trapped inside my grey stone sarcophagus, I was very shocked to hear muffled panicked voices from outside the stone. Also I picked up a fear of enclosed spaces during that time, to say the least. The name's Aelian, it's of Latin origin but I'm Norse…just so you know.

Every night since I have been an exhibit I have spent my nights slamming myself against the solid wall that the door of my sarcophagus provided. Over the years I have been an exhibit at museums Ahkmenrah and myself have always been displayed together, we even went to Cambridge University with each other. After our first meeting we were soon fast friends, but that's enough information for now… you'll learn the rest throughout my tale….

"Duck!" Someone yelled from outside of the blackness I had become accustom to, from what I could tell the shouting voice was masculine. Suddenly a loud crash sounded from the far sound of the exhibit's room. I couldn't make out anymore words that were spoken or yelled as they were muffled by the thick case. Some more unrecognisable noises were shared before a new voice joined the conversation.

In my hope to be freed I once more I began to throw myself at the wall of my sarcophagus, after a while I heard shuffling noises from the outside. Light began to flood into the enclosed space and I blinked my eyes as I adjusted to the brightness, before me I spotted my old friend Ahk, sitting upright in his sarcophagus. Still wrapped in his linen bandages…I know how much he hates and fears that stuff.

"Dad?" a young voice breaks the silence as Ahk tries to speak as he moves his hands to his head to remove the wrappings. "You would not believe how stuffy it is in there." Ahk coughs as I grin like a mad woman as I add "Oh, I know!" with much conviction…

"How come you speak English?" The young boy asked eagerly, "I…" I gave Ahkmenrah a glare- "I mean we went to Cambridge University." Shock was displayed across the older man's face... "You went to Cambridge?" he questioned accusingly, however I was quick to reply "We were on display in the Egyptology Department."

"I am Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king..." Ahkmen turned to face our releasers "...ruler of the land of my fathers."

"I'm, uh.. Larry...son of Milton..." he said rather confused before pointing to the young boy "-and this is my son, Nick. we hail from Brooklyn. Well, I do. I mean, he comes out and stays with me on Wednesdays...and every other weekend. That was the custody agreement that we had." I had not come across a custody agreement in my previous years so I made a mental note to research it later. Although for now I decided it would be best for me to introduce myself to the strangers

"And I'm Aelian, a Valkyrie. I'm Norse, and yes, I have wings." I say as I unfurl them from my back, they are coal black with two spiked cones at the end of either wing…My wingspan is 9ft and also I can fly."

"Larry, Nick, guardians of Brooklyn...We are both forever in your debt. Now bestow the tablet upon me...so that I may assume command of my kingdom." Ahk spoke confidently as his eyes widened in joy and he held out his hand to receive it.

"Oh, yes. Okay, the tablet. I would... ...Love to bestow it upon you, but we don't actually...have it. With this new information we, Ahkmenrah and I hurriedly change ad then he orders the Jackals to break down the gate that confined us to the room. Afterwards Larry, Guardian of Brooklyn, turned on his hells and thanked our guards as well as promising to look out for us. Once we reach a balcony that looked over what I shall presume is the main entrance, my eyes glanced at a figure on the other side, unbeknownst to me what or who it was I let my curiosity get the best of me and I therefore asked "What is that?"

"Huns." Larry cursed under his breath, "I gotta deal with these guys." And so before my brain processed the information we were racing after a charging and yelling Larry who was headed towards the Huns that were displaying similar tactics to my releaser. Of Couse when the two …men, met in the middle they continued to yell for a good while until conversing in the language of gibberish.

"Pardon me, Larry. I speak Hun." Ahkmenrah interrupted their gargles, yes I cannot speak Hun but I can speak the tongue of Latin. The Hun relayed a message to Ahk who translated for myself, young Nick and Larry,

"He says that he wants to rip you apart." Ahkmen stated calmly…

"All right. Again with the ripping. Listen, I understand." Larry gestured, "I get it. Ripping for you... You want to rip things, okay? And I think maybe that's because somebody ripped you a long time ago. In here." Larry pointed to his own beating heart, "Somebody ripped little...baby Attila a long time ago, right here." Larry the touch where Attila's heart would be as Attila's eyes followed. "They ripped something out, didn't they? They ripped the love. They ripped the love right out of you, didn't they? A little baby all alone in a tent...whose daddy went off...to pillage some town...or go and plunder somewhere, just doing his job. But who was left alone?" Larry paused before adding "You."

A cold aura settled in the room until the fierce Hun, Attila started to cry. Larry proceeded to hold out his arms to the crying man and patted Attila's back…. "Let it out. Let it go. Let it go." After that Larry began to sing a song/lullaby. "It's okay. It's okay." Larry soothed the Hun then noticing one of the Huns men letting a tear leak. "You're next... Good. That's good. Just breathe." Finally, the Hun had stopped wailing about his childhood and we could get started on hunting down Ahk's missing treasure.

"Yeah. Okay. Good, good. All right! I need everybody to listen up!" No one in the scene below reacted to Larry and continued raging in battle, "Guys! Come on!" Still no exhibit took any notice. I let a smirk slip onto my face but Ahkmen noticed and elbowed me a warning. "Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeettttttttttttt!" A stone head to our right bellowed continuously till the battles below our feet ceased and all eyes were locked on Larry or us standing beside him.

"My dum-dum want to speak." Was all the head said before handing everyone to Larry, "Thank you. Now, this here's King Ahkmenrah and his Norse friend Aelian. His tablet is what brings you to life every night. And those old night watchmen?….They stole it. Now, we need to find those guards and get the tablet back... ...and we need to do it before morning. Civil War guys, head over to the Planetarium Wing. My explorer friend whose name escapes me.

"It's Columbus." Nick whispered reminding us of his presence.

"Right, Columbus! Right, I'm sorry. There's no nameplate, so... Columbus, take the Neanderthals...and do a sweep from Invertebrates all the way through Reptiles. Jed and Octavius, their vans parked out back. Go take care of it." This then cause an uproar from the two shorter leaders. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," The cowboy held up his hands in protest, "No! No, sir. I ain't working with toga boy here."

"Romans work alone." That was when the blondie stabbed his rifle into the roman guy's foot…causing him to yell out in pain, "That didn't hurt. Don't be a baby." The blonde one insisted.

"Yes, it did." The roman argued back,

"Come on." The cowboy laughed, not for long though as the roman then whacked the cowboy with his sword, "That was much harder!" the blonde complained before they started to go at each other again... Larry finally found his tongue ad decided to try and talk some sense into the men. "Guys, come on! Jed, Octavius. Take away the fact you were born 2000 years apart...you guys aren't that different. You're both great leaders. You just want what's best for your people, right?"

"Yeah." They both responded ashamedly.

"Civil War dudes." Larry gestured with a sigh, "You guys are brothers, for God's sakes. You gotta stop fighting. North wins. Slavery's bad. Sorry. Don't wanna burst your bubble. But, South, you guys get Allman Brothers...and NASCAR, so just chill!" the soldiers looked down, "Look, without that tablet, all of this...this whole coming-to-life-at-night thing, it all goes away. Now, I don't want to let that happen, but I need your help. We can get this done, but we gotta do it together. So who's with me?" quite a speech Larry had given, …

"Yeah." Cried a few exhibits disappointing Larry,

"Who's with me?" Our night guard friend tried once more with a bit more persuasive tone,

"Yeah!" the floor shook from the vibrations caused.

"Yeah! That's more like it" Larry grinned, "All right! Now, let's do this, people! And animals! And weird, faceless puppet creatures. Come on, let's go! Let's do it!" wih adrenaline surging through all our bodies we made a start to saving the museum…

 **(Reviews=Updates)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ahk and I just followed Larry around the museum until we came across the Neanderthals, the Civil war soldiers and Mr. Columbus watching who, I presume are the old watchmen, tied up to the bench in the Hall of the Miniatures. At this Larry beamed with pride and rewarded them with "That's what I'm talking about. Good job, gentlemen. Loving the teamwork!" which caused an outbreak of celebrating cheers and monkey noises.

"They've vanished." Ahk pointed out the obvious, "How will we find them now?" I asked Larry voicing my concern. "I know someone who can help." Larry told us, "Come on." And with that we rushed off to wherever this somebody was…

"Watch out!" Larry bellow before chucking a rock towards the glass wall that entrapped a beautiful looking woman, "Hey, Sakagawea, or wea. Listen, I need a favour. Somebody stole his tablet. You think you can track the guys who took it?" pleaded the night guard, the rest of us gave solemn glances at her trying to help our case… The woman soon agrees, so we showed her the tracks of the thief's van…

Being out in the snow was rather strange but my attention was focused on the more pressing matters at hand, "He went east but he lost control and crashed." Her thick accent spoke loudly,

"You're amazing. How can you tell that?" Sakagawea proceeded to direct our gazes to the crashed van behind us before continuing, "He left the wagon... ...and went back."

"He went back? Why would he go back?" Larry inquired to himself but before any of us could reply horses' hooves echoed on the stone slabs as the creatures and their packages thundered towards us.

"Get out of the way!" Yelled an aged man who was riding the carriage and stole Ahkmenrah's tablet, suddenly another man threw himself at her saving her but splitting his body in half. Shame there wasn't any blood, really.

Sakagawea crawled over to her saviour and spoke softly, "You saved me." She stated in shock at the man. "You're worth saving, my dear." He replied lovingly…

"Oh! That's problematic." The man concluded after sitting up, I was tempted to say sarcastically 'you don't say' but I decided now was not the time. "Teddy. Oh, man." Larry worriedly looked the man, Teddy, up and down.

"Larry, relax. I'm wax. You gotta do something. Dawns approaching." Teddy informed quickly, "And half the museum's running amuck outside." The half man continued.

"He's got my tablet." Ahk added,

"HeeYah, come on, Ockie!" sounded from a small yellow machine that was racing towards us, I then took a step back in shock falling into Ahkmen who just smiled at me and helped me back onto my feet.

"At your service, Gigantor!" the blondie, Jed, from before tipped his hat at Larry,

"How can we be of assistance, my liege?" Asked Octavius, the roman dude.

"Just give me a second, guys." Out of the Nile the dinosaur quaked over to our location giving Larry a plan/idea, "Rexy? Here, boy." The night watchman summoned the beast, "Teddy, I need a horse." He said. Teddy understood gave Mr. Daley permission.

With all that said and done, I was soon flying next to Rexy with Ahk watching me to make sure I don't fall, so much for faith and trust. "Come on, boy! Let me hear you yell!" Jed shouted at the top of his lungs from below, "Yeah!" replied Octavius,

"Just living the dream, baby!" Jed said, at this I laughed with glee.

"I'm loving this!" Agreed Octavius Soon we could hear Larry yelling at the old man as he had now caught up with him, "Can I make this turn up here?" Jed consulted to his co-driver,

"Huh" said Octavius unsurely.

"I'll take that as a yes. Hang on!" At that I flew a little further away from Rexy for my own safety...

"I can't hold it!" said Jed as the vehicle spun out of control.

More shouting could be heard from Larry until a single word that was audible reached our ears,..."Dakota?" then it was followed by more muffled sounds.

We met up with Larry at a snow covered bench, I grinned as Larry had managed to get the tablet back and secure the thief didn't get away. "Hey, Huns." Larry greeted Attila and his men before instructing Ahkmen to "Tell Attila to have his boys...take him back. Put him with the guards." Ahkmen translated, "Oh, and no limb ripping, okay?" Larry added cautiously,

"Meekaka?" Attila asked, holding up his fingers.

"Makeekaka." Larry decided,

"Hey, boy. Wait, wait, hold the phone." the old man said, "What's makeekaka mean? Wait. Translation, please." He looked to Ahk but I slapped him for his cheek, "That was for stealing the tablet and causing all this trouble, don't you worry though I have made sure that the gods have heard of your bad deeds," I grinned hungrily.

"Oh, boy." Larry commented,

"What is it?" Ahk and I questioned,

"I gotta get you guys back to the museum." Insisted Larry,

"How?" said Nicky.

"Ahkmenrah, I'm gonna need your help." Larry spoke as he handed Ahkmenrah his tablet, "This is your tablet. You know the instructions. You get everyone back." He commanded.

After instructing the tablet Ahk and I linked arms and made our way back to the museum whilst chatting about past-times in Egyptian. Once we made it to the museum Ahkmen and I stayed at the main entrance to help Larry ensure all the exhibits were back inside,…

"Inuit." Said Ahk

"Yeah." Larry ticked it off.

"One terracotta soldier." I reported,

"Mhhm" mumbled Larry,

"Vikings." Ahk and I said together.

"Right." Said Larry

"Alpaca." Noticed Ahk

"Welcome back, ladies," I greeted.

"Llama."

"Hey. Uh, Viking guys." Larry pointed at them, "Do me a favour. Your fellows made some funeral pyre...in Petrified Wood. Go clean that up. "Larry looked the Vikings in the eyes, "Okay? Thank you."

"He's back." We noted not looking up,

"All right, I'll deal with this joker. Hey, hey, Moose. It's not gonna happen, buddy. All right? I told you, you can't come through with those antlers. So you and your caribou buddy gotta go around to the loading dock."

"Lawrence!" Teddy shouted from across the room,

"Hey, Teddy." The two me shook hands and Ahk and I both nodded our heads in greeting.

"Great to see you in one piece." Larry joked,

"Sakagawea, a little hot wax, and I'm a new man." Explained the former president,

"Larry?" A woman came through the doors and raced towards the night guard.

"I told you I wasn't making fun of you." Chuckled Larry,

"I know." She replied, she was wrapped in red cloth and bore a huge grin on her face

"Teddy?" Asked Sakagawea as she held out his sword,

"Oh, my God." Exclaimed the red lady as she covered her hand with her mouth.

"Want to meet her?" … "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"Okay, come on." Larry turned and led her to the star struck couple…

After that Ahk and I headed back to our exhibit and past the Jackals. "Hey, Ahkmen, this was the best night ever. Right? But do you think we should play it safe for a while?"

It took some time before he answered, "Yes, I think that would be wise," and with that we climbed into our sarcophaguses and awaited the approaching dawn. My lasts thought were of Ahk and how now he seems even cuter and handsome…


End file.
